


We Knew A Lifetime Together

by AberrantAngel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Age Stamped format, I like the idea that they've known each other forever, M/M, So each section is from a certain point in their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantAngel/pseuds/AberrantAngel
Summary: Combeferre and Courfeyrac have known each other forever. Join me on a journey of Courferre through the different stages of their lives. That's it. That's the fic.





	1. 3 Year Olds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infinite_mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_mirrors/gifts).

> I just had really intense Courferre feels after seeing an update for [this](https://podtheorycomic.tumblr.com/) webcomic and suddenly I had a fic done. The chapters are inconstant lengths, but it seemed liked separating the ages would make it easier to read. Also I didn't edit this or have my beta look over it soooooo we'll see how that goes.

_**3 Year Olds**_  
“Welcome to class everyone! I am Ms. Harrington! This year your educational journey begins and I’m so excited to guide you through it!” The teacher looked genuinely happy, Courfeyrac smiled brightly back at her. “Now why don’t we go around the room and introduce ourselves, and say our favorite ice cream flavors!”

After learning, then immediately forgetting, the class’s names Ms. Harrington gave the class 15 minutes of free time. If preschool was just getting a box of blocks and playing in the corner, Courfeyrac was going to have a great time. He began to stack his blocks into a mighty tower, that he was incredibly proud of.

Suddenly a fist collided with the tower, causing it to crumble to the floor. Courfeyrac looked up, eyes already welling with tears. His classmate, Harry, if he remembered correctly was standing over him.

“Why did you knock it over?” Courfeyrac asked fiddling with the blocks scattered around him.

“It was a bad tower!” Harry exclaimed.

“I liked it,” a voice from behind them piped up. “You shouldn’t have broke it.”

Courfeyrac turned around to see a boy place his book down, get up from his bean bag, and begin to collect the scattered blocks. When he tried to look back at Harry, he was gone. 

“What’s your name?” The book boy asked, smiling kindly.

“Courfeyrac,” he replied and wiped messy tears onto his shirt sleeves. “Who are you?”

“I’m Combeferre, sorry about your castle.”

“It wasn’t a castle, it was just a little tower.”

“I think it looked like a castle,” Combeferre commented as he deposited the last of the blocks back into Courfeyrac’s box. He smiled once again and started back towards his bean bag.

Before he could take another step Combeferre felt a tap on his shoulder, so he turned around to see a nervous Courfeyrac. “Thank you.” Arms wrapped and Combeferre warmly. After a moment of surprise, he quickly returned the hug.

“We will be good friends!” Courfeyrac announced.


	2. 9 Year Olds

_**9 Year Olds**_  
“He’s next.” Combeferre fidgeted with his hands.

“Yup,” Courfeyrac’s mom said, “And he is going to be amazing.”

“I know,” Combeferre’s eyes shot up as the loudspeakers invited his friend to the stage. He had never seen the routine before so he wouldn’t be able to follow along in his head like usual. Courfeyrac hadn’t wanted him to see it before, which had hurt a little, but he would always respect his friend’s boundaries.

Courfeyrac entered the stage confidently in the darkness of the stage, Combeferre could tell by the energy that filled the room with his best friend’s presence. The music started while the theater was still dark. Without warning the tempo picked up and a spotlight landed on Courfeyrac. He was dressed up in a costume his mother had made, one Combeferre had not seen before. It was truly a night of surprises. His shirt and pants were yellow. The shirt was fully sequined and sleeveless, very on brand. The pants had little silver gems along the outer seams. He had on star shaped sunglasses and the final touch was a shiny silver vest. Combeferre beamed at his friend and turned to Courfeyrac’s mom.

“The costume looks really good!”

“Shhh, honey, watch the routine,” she responded but was smiling just as much.

Courfeyrac went through his whole routine wonderfully, at least Combeferre hoped so. If there were any mistakes he didn’t notice, but he wasn’t a judge so his opinion did not really matter in this situation.

“Let’s go find him backstage,” Courfeyrac’s mom lead him through a series of hallways to the dressing rooms. They stopped in front of a room and pointed, “This is the studio’s room so he will be in there. I’m gonna stay out here for a little bit, why don’t you knock.”

Combeferre nodded and went up to the door. He barely got through the first knock when the door opened inwards and he was pulled into the room.

“Ferre!!!!!” His friend hugged him then took a step back and hit a pose, “Do you like the costume?”

“Yeah, it looks great. Your mom outdid herself this time. And so did you, Courf, your dance was amazing.”

“Did you really like it?” Courfeyrac dragged him over to a couch, “I was really nervous and I think my turns could’ve been sharper and—”

Combeferre interrupted, “Courf, calm down, you were perfect.”

There was a brief silence before Courfeyrac jumped up from the couch and exclaimed, “My act was third to last, come on, the awards are going to start soon!” He took Combeferre’s hand and lead him out of the room.


	3. 12 Year Olds

_ **12 Year Olds** _

“I want to sleeeeeeeeeeeeep,” Courfeyrac collapsed into a chair and spread his folders across the table.

“If you really want to sleep go to the nurse’s office.” Combeferre looked up from his reading. Courfeyrac’s hair was ruffled up and frizzy. “Tough gym class?”

“Surprise pacer test. Gym class is going to kill me.”

“Says the dancer.”

“Shush, let me suffer. How was the science test.”

“It was easy and so long as you looked at the flashcards I made, you will pass it.”

“Okay, I trust you.” Courfeyrac squirmed around in his seat for a few minutes. “Hey, Ferre?”

“Yes?” He didn’t put down his book.

“How have you been?” Courfeyrac asked.

“I’ve been fine.”

“I know I have been really busy lately with dance rehearsal for state and I mean that doesn’t always make for the best friend. We used to hang out so often and I don’t want you to think that I don’t care.”

Combeferre looked up to his friend, concerned, “I could never think of you as a less than perfect friend. We still see each other all the time, Courf, and I care about your dancing as well and I don’t want you to feel bad when you did nothing wrong.”

“You’re the best, Ferre. I owe you something.”

“No you don’t? What are you talking about?”

Courfeyrac gave him a pointed look, “You’ve gone to all my recitals since I signed up for dance. I want to do something for you.”

“Courf, it’s not like you do nothing. We go to museums and planetariums.”

“Yeah, but both of us want to do that. I want to do something for just you. There’s gotta be something you want to do.”

Combeferre knew exactly what he wanted to say. It was something he’d been interested in for years, but he was too scared to join. It really wouldn’t be Courfeyrac’s idea of a good time and he would feel bad making his friend waste time.

“Come on, Ferre, how long have I known you? 9 years. can see that there’s something in your head right now.”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about joining the Robotics Lego League.”

“Okay, let’s do it!”

“Okay? I don’t want to make you do something you’re not interested in.”

“Oh yeah, and you’re so keen on dance. I will be there to support you like you do for me. You can try to talk me out of this, but it will never work.”

Combeferre didn’t pick up his book again that study hall, even after Courfeyrac stopped talking and occupied himself with origami ninja stars. Something was shifting inside him, no, not shifting. More like falling into place.


	4. 14 Year Olds

_**14 Year Olds**_  
“See you later, Mom,” Combeferre hopped out of his mother’s back seat.

“Thanks, Ferre’s mom!” Courfeyrac crawled out after his friend. “So here we go I guess.”

Combeferre and Courfeyrac looked at each other for a little too long, “Hey, Ferre, look at that!”

“What… oh my god.” Combeferre turned his head to see a red carpet leading into the front of school he would spend the next four years in. “This is ridiculous.”

“Ridiculously fun!” Courfeyrac was more excited than expected for a freshman on their first day of high school. Combeferre allowed him to walk a little ahead of him on the carpet and high five all the teachers. 

When they actually entered the school Courfeyrac’s mood shifted. He watched the hoards of kids in cliques chatting by their lockers and frowned. Combeferre didn’t feel overly affected, but he understood where Courf was coming from. Unfortunately, he was worried about something else and couldn’t care less about the other kids. Combeferre felt sadder with each step as they walked towards their first hour classes. High school had a reputation for separating old friends. He knew that his friendship with Courfeyrac was strong, but they only had one class together, last hour English. They used to be together all the time. He was worried about what would happen to them.

“I guess this is where we part ways,” Courfeyrac said in the most dramatic way he could manage.

“Yes, until lunch and English,” Combeferre squeezed his friend’s shoulder reassuringly. “Have fun, Courfeyrac.”

***

Both First and second hour, French and Net Sports, were uneventful. He was finally getting to the most substantial part of his day: Third hour Global History. When he walked into the room he recognized a few faces from middle school, but most of his classmates were strangers. 

The white board read “Welcome kiddos to Ms. Matelote’s Global History! Please set up camp in your assigned seats” and an arrow pointed to a clipboard with a seating chart. Combeferre looked for his name and took his place in a pod of four desks. Neither of his present deskmates seemed keen on talking to him, so he took out his history binder and organized his pencils on his desk. By the time the bell rang his pod remained void of one member.

“Hello everyone and Welcome to Global History,” the teacher was interrupted by a knock on the closed classroom door. She opened up the door and a student entered. 

Everyone stared.

“I’m not late, I have a pass,” the kid said handing the teacher a piece of bright orange paper.

“Okay, good to see you made it before we started up anything, your seat is right over there,” she pointed to the seat next to Combeferre.

“Shit, guys that’s the dude that just moved here and got sent to the office on his first day,” the kid across from his whispered to the pod. “Heard he went berserk during his Elections class.”

Combeferre looked to the boy approaching the pod and knit his brows. He did not seem like a troublemaker, in fact, quite the opposite. First off he was, objectively, quite gorgeous. Tall with blonde curls and blue eyes. He had on a red hoodie and black jeans but somehow looked highly professional. 

“Hey.” He said to the group once he sat down and got out his supplies. Mrs. Matelote resumed her introduction, then handed out one of those “get to know you” worksheets for the class to present the following day. The two kids across from him obviously knew each other and were already in conversation.

“I’m Enjolras, by the way,” the blonde kid held out a hand to Combeferre who took note of a French accent.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Combeferre,” he introduced himself and shook hands, although that seemed rather formal for high schoolers.

“I heard that kid earlier and, not that I care about what other people think of me, I want to clear the air. I did not do anything bad to get sent to the principal's office.”

“Then what did you do?” Ferre asked finding this line of conversation much more interesting than writing down his favorite foods.

Enjolras made very intense eye-contact with him and asked, “First I need to know, are you a sexist, racist, homophobe, transphobe, fascist, nazi—”

“Woah, I think I can confidently say I am none of the items on your list.”

The blonde seemed to visibly relax, “Alright, I may have gotten mad at my elections teacher for refusing to call me Enjolras.”

“...Isn’t that your name?”

“Not legally,” Enjolras grunted then explained, “I’m trans.”

“Oh, well who is your teacher?”

“Mrs. Thenardier. How can she be allowed to teach here?”

Combeferre was about to reply, but Ms. Matelote told the class to stop chatting and work on their projects.

***

“Ferre, my dearest, most amazing, friend I missed you!” Courfeyrac hugged his friend from behind as soon as he spotted him in the cafeteria.

“Courfeyrac, this is Enjolras,” Combeferre said as he was released from the hug.

Courfeyrac looked next to his friend and there was, in fact, another person there. He hadn’t even noticed before. And shit, that person was beautiful. Combeferre had already made a new friend.

“Hey, I’m Courfeyrac,” He said sitting on the other side of Combeferre, “How do you two know each other?”

“We met in history and then our next two classes were together. He’s also in our English class later.” Combeferre explained.

“Oh,” was all Courfeyrac could find himself saying. “Cool.”

“Hey, you okay?” Combeferre looked concerned.

“Of course! I’m just disappointed this isn’t going like High School Musical.”

“High School Musical was heteronormative propaganda.” Enjolras said, casually, as he ate his sandwich.

Courfeyrac scoffed, “Excuse me? Have you forgotten about the amazing song “I Don’t Dance”? No one will ever convince me those boys were straight.”

“I haven’t seen the sequels.”

“You really shouldn’t have said that,” Combeferre shook his head fondly.

“WHAT?!? You, me, Ferre, Ketchup, a bucket of popcorn at my house on Friday.” Courfeyrac proclaimed.

“Do you put ketchup on your popcorn,” Enjolras asked, “I mean I shouldn’t judge, but seriously?”

Combeferre and Courfeyrac both erupted in laughter and Enjolras looked confused, “Ketchup is Courf’s hamster!” Combeferre explained. As they continued to laugh Courfeyrac couldn’t help but notice how Ferre’s hand rested on Enjolras’s shoulder.

“You two must be very close.” Enjolras smiled at them, “I’d like to be clear that I’m not trying to be intrusive.”

“Courf and I have known each other basically our whole lives. And I don’t think you are intruding at all,” Combeferre turned to his old friend, “And you are going to love Enjolras.”

*** ~Two Weeks Later~ ***

Courfeyrac did love Enjolras which made everything a lot harder. He had no right to be jealous, right? He and Combeferre were just lifetime friends, it’s not as if they were dating. If Combeferre wanted to hang out with pretty French boys that was totally fine. Fine besides the fact that Courfeyrac was beginning to realize he had feelings he did not want to acknowledge.

“Hi Courf,” Enjolras greeted him at lunch, “Combeferre is at his mandatory counselor meeting right now.”

“Sucks to be him,” Courfeyrac sat directly next to Enjolras for the first time ever. 

“So how long have you guys been dating?”

Courfeyrac spit out his chocolate milk, “What?”

Enjolras’s eyes grew wide as he offered napkins, “Are you not dating?”

“No!” Courfeyrac’s voice was about three octaves too high.

“Does he know that?” Enjolras raised his perfect eyebrows.

“Of course!” Courfeyrac wiped off the table and frowned at the stains on his shirt. He desperately tried to change the subject, “So what was on the biology quiz.”

“I don’t know,” Enjolras shrugged, “I was sent to the office again. All I did was criticize my teacher’s sexist comments about scientific careers. I’m making up the quiz on Thursday.”

“Wow. You almost went a week without going to the office. I’m going to dedicate a whole page of my notebook to keep track of your office visits,” Courfeyrac took out his school supplies and drew up a chart. If Combeferre was going to fall for someone else at least it was Enjolras.


	5. 16 Year Olds

_**16 Year Olds**_  
It had been years since Courfeyrac kept Combeferre from seeing his routine before the recital. The last time there had been nothing wrong, just nerves getting the best of his friend, but this time something felt different. It didn’t feel like withheld information, it felt more like a secret.

“Hey, kiddo, what’s up? You look crazy stressed right now.” Courfeyrac’s mom bumped his shoulder with her own.

“Courf didn’t tell me anything about his routine.” Saying it allowed somehow made it worse. He started thinking about how rare finding a moment alone with Courfeyrac was the last two weeks. At the end of Sophomore year, Combeferre thought that summer would let them see each other a lot more. It was almost like his best friend was avoiding him.

“Don’t worry, I am sure he didn’t mean any harm by it.” She had an almost mischievous look on her face. He tried to smile, but it probably didn’t look right. “Oh, he’s up after this girl, pay attention!”

Combeferre cursed the universe as the girl danced to a song about losing a lover. His heart beat quickly and he could hardly focus on watching the routine. Maybe he should’ve brought Enjolras along for moral support. No offense to Courfeyrac’s mom, but she was not the one to tell about his feelings.

The girl finished her dance and the audience’s applause snapped him back to reality. The showrunner’s voice echoed through the theater, “Our next artist would like to dedicate this dance to his best friend, Combeferre.”

_Oh._ That must be why Courfeyrac hadn’t wanted him to see it before. He smiled out of relief and love for his friend. What on earth was he about to do that was dedicated to him?

The stage blacked out for a minute before Courfeyrac was standing still in the spotlight. He was wearing thick glasses, a crisp white shirt, tan khaki pants, suspenders with the solar system, and a bedazzled bow tie. Combeferre forgot to breathe for a little bit. Then the music started up and Courfeyrac started to dance, but this time he lip-synced along with the words. Combeferre remembered a time when Courfeyrac had been sad because his teacher scolded him about lip-syncing and how tacky it was. That meant Courfeyrac was doing it specifically for him. And as Combeferre realized what the song was he had no idea how to contain his happiness.

Courfeyrac dazzled the crowd as he mouthed, “She blinded me with science”. 

Combeferre felt a very distinct urge to go onstage and kiss Courfeyrac, but since he had some self-restraint left he remained in his seat until his best friend hit his final pose and left the stage. He could hardly believe that his brain had correctly interpreted what his eyes just witnessed.

Fingers snapped near him, “Hey, hey Combeferre.”

“What,” he responded quickly trying (and failing) to mask his giddiness.

Courfeyrac’s mom was grinning widely, “Why don’t you go find him backstage.” He nodded vehemently at her but didn’t move. “Honey, you’ll have to get up to find him.”

“Oh, yeah, thanks I—”

“Just go!”

He was practically sprinting towards the dressing rooms. There were a few strangers giving him weird looks because he clearly wasn’t a dancer and for some reason he was running around backstage. When he finally reached the door to the studio’s room he knocked swiftly then froze.

What if Courfeyrac had just meant to dedicate the song in a platonic manner? Maybe he was just letting his own emotions cloud his judgement. He should’ve considered all the variables before jumping to a conclusion. Sweat started to form on his forehead and suddenly the hallway seemed a lot smaller than before.

The door opened, “Can I help you?” A young woman looked him up and down. To be fair, he was not in the most presentable shape.

“Uh, yes,” He cleared his throat, “I’m looking for Courfeyrac.”

“Oh, you must be the best friend then. He talks about you _all_ the time. I’m surprised I haven’t met you before.”

Combeferre was losing his will to see Courfeyrac by the second, “So, is Courf in there or…” he trailed off.

‘Nope. I think he just went out to find you. He was super nervous to dance earlier, I had to give him a really intense pep talk today.”

“Super nervous?” Combeferre found himself repeating.

“Yeah, sorry I can’t help you. I really don’t know where he’s looking for you.”

He thanked the woman anyways and leaned against the wall once the door closed. If Courfeyrac was actually ‘super nervous’ perhaps he was right to assume that the dance was dedicated to him in a non-platonic way. Or maybe Courf was nervous because he didn’t want Combeferre to take it the wrong way. He knew that the only way to find out would be finding Courfeyrac, but since that seemed like simultaneously the best and worst decision in the world, he slumped down against the wall. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the bricks.

“Ferre?” Looks like the universe wasn’t giving him a choice, “Are you okay?”

He opened his eyes and looked at Courfeyrac, “I’m doing just great, wonderful, horrible, you know whatever.” He stopped himself from listing adjectives and took a deep breath. “How are you?”

“...I’m not sure?” Courfeyrac crouched down in front of him with a hurt look on his face, “So I’m guessing you didn’t like the dance then…”

“No! I mean yes! I mean,” Combeferre paused and looked at Courfeyrac. His big brown eyes that looked on the verge of tears, his chestnut curls, his adorable freckles. His brain short circuited, and he kissed him.

It was an awkward kiss due to the way they were sitting and the fact that neither of them were prepared. Combeferre eyes grew wide and he pulled away quickly.

“Shit, Ferre, get back in here.” Courfeyrac pulled him into a much more comfortable kiss that lasted until the dressing room door opened.

“There are children backstage today you two. Get a grip,” the dance instructed scolded, but she was smiling brightly. “Does this mean you’ll finally shut up about his ‘perfect jawline’ and ‘sexy nerd vibes’?”

Courfeyrac was betrayed, “I trusted you! How dare you share that!”

“Sexy nerd vibes?” Combeferre smirked.

“Shut up,” Courfeyrac blushed.

“Make me,” Combeferre found himself saying and what the hell was happening to him today?”

“No, stop it!” The dance instructor grabbed their arms and pulled them up, “No making out in the hallway that my six year olds pass through! Go home, I’ll text you the results, Courfeyrac.”

She didn’t have to tell them twice.


	6. 18 Year Olds

_**18 Year Olds**_  
“I’m going to miss this hellscape,” Courfeyrac said looking out across the football field.

“I’m not,” Enjolras added smiling because he would never need to return. “What about you Combeferre?”

“I might miss it on a sentimental level, it’s where I met you Enjolras, and Courf and I went to dances and things here. But it’s more likely, I won’t miss it at all.”

Courfeyrac threw his hands up in defeat, “Ugh, fine, go and ruin the moment like that. I was going for ‘ bittersweet end of a teen movie where the squad parts ways’ but whatever.”

Enjolras laughed, “We’re not parting ways. If anything we’ll be seeing more of each other than ever. Sharing a trio dorm at Hugo University will either bring us closer or completely ruin our friendship.”

“Impossible!” Courfeyrac should, “I dare you to name a trio more iconic than us!”

“The three musketeers,” Enjolras offered.

“Sword Fighting is soooo 17th century.”

“Spock, Kirk, and McCoy,” Combeferre added.

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes, “Okay, let’s not make this one of those ‘team up on our super hot friend moments’, alright?”

Combeferre kissed his forehead and whispered, “I thought I was the super hot one.”

“I love you guys, but I am right here.” Enjolras pleaded.

“Honey, this is what you signed up to see for the next four years in college.” Courfeyrac laughed and put his arm around Enjolras who looked thoroughly defeated.

“We should probably get out of here before we get yelled at.” Combeferre commented.

“They can’t get mad at us for sitting on the bleachers, it’s not like anyone else is using them,” Enjolras pointed out.

“After getting to know us, I’m pretty sure that administration would want us gone as soon as possible.” Courfeyrac laughed, “We really shook things up.”

“And the better keep everything we created once we’re out of here. That means the LGBT+ Society, free counseling, anti-bullying measures, and—“

“Yes and everything else.” Combeferre finished for him, “Let’s go get coffee, there’s a nice place I read about near Hugo and we might get to meet some future classmates.”

“Ooo, sounds fun, what’s it called?” Courfeyrac asked.

“The Musain.”


	7. 22 Year Olds

_**22 Year Olds**_  
It had become completely unbearable. Nothing in the word bothered him more than seeing this circus go down every single week. It was time to put an end to this

“I CANNOT STAND IT!!!” Courfeyrac shouted as he walked into his dorm room.

Combeferre flopped over in his bed, where he had been wallowing in his sickness. “What happened, honey?”

“Oh my god, Ferre, I didn’t know you’d be sleeping! I’m so sorry!” Courfeyrac apologized and went to sit on the edge of his boyfriend’s bed. 

“No, you’re going to get sick,” Combeferre kicked him weakly.

“Good, then we can both stay home from meetings.” Courfeyrac laid down.

“It’s your own undoing,” Combeferre warned, but put an arm around him anyways. “Now tell me what’s up.”

“Right, so today Grantaire decided to show up super sleep deprived. He was a little clumsy and ended up spilling his wine onto his shirt then boom, he takes off the shirt. Enjolras stops mid-speech and stares at R. I swear to god I should’ve warned him that R is jacked. Of course, since it’s our lovely Enj, his stare looked more like a glare and Grantaire thought he was mad. He said ‘What no shirt no service?’ and Enjolras scoffed because he put up that little ‘i definitely am not attracted to R’ wall. Then he went OFF about being professional during serious meeting time, which, I mean, has Enj met any other one of us. Why can’t they just figure their shit out!?!”

“We didn’t figure our shit out for a while.” Combeferre pointed out.

“That is a completely different situation! And we got together when we were sixteen! They are full grown men!”

Combeferre combed through Courfeyrac’s hair and kissed his neck, “Calm down, they will eventually work it out. Take a nap with me.”

“I would love nothing more, but I have to go find Enjolras,” Courfeyrac tried to get up.

“Courf, he’ll be fine, stay with me.” Combeferre whined.

“No, love, I can’t. I have to go fix our friend’s bullshit. Plus these stupid beds are tiny.” Courfeyrac softened his voice, “Now you better get some sleep while I’m gone.”

Finding Enjolras was never too hard. Courfeyrac ended up finding him on a bench in a campus garden. He looked super mopey and disheartened, and maybe Courfeyrac felt a little sympathy.

“Hey, buddy, how are you?”

“I’m fine.” Enjolras was staring out the ground.

“Yeah, sure.” Courfeyrac sat down next to him, “You went a little crazy today.”

“I know,” Enjolras sighed, “I wish I could just act normal around him.”

And idea sparked in Courfeyrac’s mind. “I think I can help you with that. How about we go back to the Musain for some coffee and we’ll talk there.”

Enjolras begrudgingly agreed as Courfeyrac pulled out his phone to send a quick text.

***

When they finally made it to the Musain Enjolras was even more depressed, “Courf, this is hopeless he hates me.”

“He _does not_ hate you, trust me on that one.” Courfeyrac laughed and he ordered a cinnamon latte and a black coffee for his friend.

“I don’t know what to do, Courf.” Enjolras frowned into his mug.

“Well, first start by apologizing,” Courfeyrac began, “And then—”

“He just walked in here, Courf,” Enjolras’s whispered.

“Oh wow, who could see that coming!” Courfeyrac said, very loudly, causing Grantaire to turn towards them.

“Hey, Courf, could you give us a minute?” Enjorlas asked and Courfeyrac smiled and winked at Enjolras before leaving the cafe.

***

The door opened waking Combeferre up for the second time that day.

“Enjolras or Courf?” he called out.

“The cute one!”  
“Oh, hi Enjolras.” Combeferre teased, knowing well that it was his boyfriend.

“You get a pass on that one since you’re sick,” Courfeyrac didn’t bother turning on the lights as he curled up on the bed.

“How much meddling did you do?”

“Just the right amount. My bet is they figure it all out tonight.”

Combeferre felt a little better now that his friend would be happy and his boyfriend was back, “I love you, Courfeyrac.”

“I love you too, Combeferre.”


	8. 25 Year Olds

_**25 Year Olds**_  
“I’m starting to doubt myself.” Combeferre shook out his arms, which did nothing to calm him down.

“There is no reason to be nervous. You two have known each other forever and have been in love for so much of that. He is going to love it.” Enjolras reassured him.

“Right, you’re right, okay. How long until he gets here?”

“Joly said five minutes four minutes ago, so any second now.” Enjolras looked him in the eyes, “You are going to do amazing, Ferre. I have never seen two people perfect for each other than you and Courfeyrac. You are ready for this, and finally the time has come.” His phone buzzed, “Here we go. Everyone is in place. Go wow him.”

***

“Jolllly why are we walking through the park? It adds like 20 minutes onto your way home.” Courfeyrac whined.

“Because it’s so much more beautiful to go this way. You are definitely not going to regret it.” Joly suddenly stopped walking. “I think I dropped my lost my watch sometime on the way here! You sit right there on that bench and I’ll be back soon!”

“I could look with you—”

“NO!” Joly shouted, “I mean, um, why don’t you just sit there and enjoy the lovely park!” Then he started back the way they came.

Courfeyrac took a seat on the bench because why not and looked around the park. It was actually quite nice. The flowers we in bloom and it smelled refreshing. He closed his eyes for a second to see if he could pick out the scent of flowers, but immediately opened them when he heard music.

Combeferre appeared in front of him in a gorgeous grey waistcoat, white shirt, and dress pants. A moment later Grantaire, Bahorel, and Cosette were behind him. Then they started dancing. _HOLY SHIT_!!! Was what he thought was happening actually happening? His jaw dropped and he felt tears in his eyes because the lyrics of the song started up.

_It’s a beautiful night_  
We’re looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you 

Courfeyrac started crying and smiled more than he knew was possible. He watched the dance routine that Combeferre was performing and cried more because holy shit he had included some of the moves from the dance Courfeyrac made for him all those years ago. Plus, his boyfriend looked incredibly hot.

The last note of the song rang out as Combeferre knelt in front of him. “I have known you for 22 years. When we were just kids playing with blocks I knew that there was something special about you. I have never been one to believe in fate, but getting to spend so much of my life with you makes me believe in soulmates. I know without a doubt that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Courfeyrac, my best friend, lover, and soulmate, will you marry me?”

“HELL YES!!!!” Courfeyrac screamed and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. “I love you more than words can express!”

They would go on to know a lifetime of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice how I artfully avoided addressing whether or not those are their first or last names. Perhaps the proposal was cheesy, but I don't care.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please they make me smile :)
> 
> If you have a question about anything that happens in this Courferre timeline (whether in the story or what happens in between years) please ask I would love to answer!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @aberrantangel


End file.
